Random Little Naruto Stories
by Blood-Smeared Shuriken
Summary: Naruto stories [well, drabbles really] that I wrote and decided were to short to be submitted all by their lonesome. Pairings vary. Added as I find them and rated M for language. Just to be safe.
1. Stargazers

Stargazers

A/N// This is ridiculously short and kind of strange. It's also rather pointless but oh, well. R&R, peoples.

Hinata lay on her back in the sand and looked up at the starlit sky. Her short black hair was a little messy, a little wind-tangled, but that didn't matter to her, nor to the boy who lay in the sand beside her. Two sets of eyes stayed locked on the skies, two Shinobi breathed in and out perfectly in sync. Both minds were locked on the other, both knew that the other thought of them. It was electrifying.

Gaara slowly lifted one arm and pointed out a constellation to Hinata, murmuring to her which one it was, and what it was called. She commented in a soft stutter that the stars were different out here in the desert. He said that that was because they were further across the world from where Konoha was. She smiled and they resumed silence.

Time passed and the two of them somehow ended up leaning up against each other, Gaara's arm wrapped around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder. They stared at the stars, silently, loving, staring at pinpricks of light so far away, neither quite brave enough to look at the other as they lay within each others' arms.

Finally tiredness pulled at them around four o'clock in the morning and they crept back to the edge of the campfire, where their friends and comrades lay sleeping. They barely glanced at Temari, who was on watch, she gave them a smile and shook her head. They slid under the shelter that had been formed against the unmerciful heat of the day and curled up together in one corner. They fell asleep, wrapped in one another's arms, feeling safe and secure for one of the few times in their life, knowing that when they awoke they'd be facing the Spanish Inquisition as to where they'd been all night.

They would say that they'd been stargazing.


	2. Sleeping Kunoichi

A/N: GASP!!! My first Sasuke/Sakura fic! Bet I'll screw it up.

Sleeping Kunoichi

She was so beautiful when she was sleeping.

Sure, she was beautiful when she was awake, too, but for some reason Sasuke just loved watching Sakura sleep. He knew he was a bit of a bastard to her sometimes, but he really did care about the pink-haired medic-ninja. He just had no idea how to say it.

He'd gotten used to girls throwing themselves at him over the years and hadn't really noticed Sakura out of the many girls in what Naruto called his "fan club". And during the first few months whilst she was in his squad, he'd just seen her as an annoying distraction. He'd tried to avoid her (nearly impossible considering how she kept finding him no matter where he hid) but after talking to her properly a few times, when she wasn't trying to impress him and was just being herself, he'd found out that she was actually kind of interesting.

Her parents were great and respected ninja in Konoha and she desperately wanted to live up to their legend. But was unsure how to do it because she considered herself incredibly weak by ninja standards. Sasuke had found himself comforting her, pointing out how she was great at chakra control and ninjutsu. It was just her taijutsu that needed work. She wasn't one of those people who were cut out to be good at hand to hand combat. He suggested she try becoming a medic ninja.

And now, nearly five years later, she was seriously respected as one of the best medic-nin in the entire Village. Sasuke smiled as he reached down and brushed pink hair away from her face, gentle in a way he probably would never show her if she was awake.

"See," he whispered. "I knew you had it in you." And he realized then that his words actually meant something to him, weren't just meaningless platitudes that he was saying because he had felt he should.

He rolled his eyes at that thought – he didn't normally sneak into peoples' rooms at four in the morning to mouth platitudes. If he was gonna do it all he was gonna mean what he was saying – duh!

Sasuke smiled again, and bent down quickly to press his lips lightly to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sakura," he murmured as he left by the open window he had come in through. Sakura smiled in her sleep and rolled onto her side, dreaming quietly of a quiet dark-haired, dark-eyed ninja who wore blue and constantly surprise her…

A/N: well that didn't go _too _badly. It could have been much worse. Much worse. (don't ask how please, I'm trying to get the images out of my head.)


	3. Nameless

Disclaimer Don't own Naruto, honest!

_ALERT ALERT!!!!!!_

_I couldn't come up with a title for this fic so if you could read it and then message me with suggestions that would be great. Sorry about this…._

A/N// I've decided to start trying to use the honorific but if I screw them up just review me and tell me which one I should've used okay? I'm not Japanese and I don't totally get it but I'm gonna try anyway.

:-D (behold mister moustache!!)

The Nameless Gaara and Hinata Fic

Gaara Sabaku swore softly as he stared across the crowded square. Again? Didn't those bitches ever get sick of picking on the poor girl?

She stood there, staring at her feet as Sakura and Ino laughed about her clothes, her hair, her stutter. Was it any wonder that she stuttered when people were awful to her all the time? Gaara ran a hand through his hair, debating on whether to go rescue her or not. He knew that with just one glare he could have the stupid bitches scattering away, pale and terrified. But he wasn't quite sure why he felt like helping her anyway. She was so pathetic, so weak. Normally Gaara would hate her just for that, but for some reason he just felt drawn to her. He wanted to protect her…

He so hoped this feeling would go away soon.

With a sigh, Gaara stood up and stalked over towards the three girls. Sakura and Ino saw him coming and went white. They said one last nasty thing to Hinata and took off, threading their way through the crowds and disappearing. Hinata saw Gaara and went red. "H-hello, Gaara-sama," she stammered. Gaara tilted his head on one side, not saying anything for a little while. Finally he rasped, "Are you alright, Hinata-san?"

She nodded silently her lavender eyes focused on the ground. He sighed. "You'd say you were even if both your arms had been cut off," he muttered. "Where were you headed?"

"J-j-just h-home," she said, her stutter getting even worse. "I w-was going t-to c-c-catch the 3 o'clock bus."

"Well, you missed it," Gaara said blandly. He turned and walked a few steps away. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."

Hinata tried to protest but Gaara just towed her to his car. They were silent the whole way to Hinata's house. Gaara helped her carry her bags inside then she walked him to the door. "Th-thank y-y-you, Gaara-sama…" she murmured, blushing. Gaara smiled slightly as he saw that blush. He brushed his fingers across her warm cheek, causing her to look up to him with a startled expression on her face. The expression in those lavender eyes was soft, startled but accepting. Gaara wondered how far he could push this.

He succumbed to the insane urge that had been holding onto him ever since she climbed into his car.

He bent down and kissed her almost lazily. She hesitantly kissed him back, uncertain, inexperienced, but so, so sweet. He drank her in, a slight smile curling his lips on her own.

When he pulled back, she opened her eyes and stared at him in pure shock and he just couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her again. Time sort of blurred for a little while and they stood there in the doorway just kissing for god knows how long. Finally, they managed to pull back and actually stay apart for longer then it took to draw breath. They stared at each other, shaking slightly and breathing harder than usual.

"There's this stupid party I'm going to have to go to next Thursday," Gaara said. "I kind of want someone there I can talk to. Wanna come?"


End file.
